Dragones Anonimos
by marcyesan
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando el buen y Fiestero Baco coloca sus ojos en uno de los caballeros, para llevarlo al lado divertido de la vida?,¿que pasa cuando para ese caballero lo divertido es leer?,¿ que pasa cuando Baco decide enviar a unas astutas secuaces?
1. Baco y el Dragon

**Dragones anónimos**

**Capitulo 1**

**Baco y el Dragón**

Era un "tranquilo" día en la mansión Kiddo. Bueno si es que se puede llamar tranquilo a que Ikky utilice como saco de boxeo por décima vez en el día al pobre de Seiya y eso que eran apenas las 11:00 AM, y HHyoga que no escarmienta en corretear a las pobres mucamas de la mansión que ya están hartas de escuchar la misma historia barata que tal pato Ruso le dice siempre "no se por que cada vez que te miro mas y mas me recuerdas a mi madre que esta en el cielo, si no supiera que la reencarnación no existe diría que eres mi madre que volvió a nacer". Bueno al principio las chicas caían en sus redes pero con el tiempo lo mandaban a freír monos al África, y vaya de que forma.

Shun se dedicaba casi todo el día ahora que las guerras se terminaron, a jugar con kiki, se entretenían cambiándoles los pañales a los peluches de Shun, armaban edificios con los legos y mientras esperaban ver a Barney (NA: sin comentarios).

Por lo visto el único normal es shiryu quien estaba en su cuarto estudiando, por que sabia que su cerebro tenia otra ocupación además de ser llenar el espacio en su cabeza

Desde el Olimpo le miraba el Dios Baco con mucha detención, su mirada se poso en el muchacho y no digamos por que se parecía a Terry Granchester ( parece que el que dibujo a shiryu era fanático de Candy, Candy), tendría que ser un plan muy complejo.

Hyoga abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shiryu, oye vamos a ir al pueblo a comprar una pizzas

- por que no llaman

nos cortaron el teléfono

¡Queeeeee! Bramo Shiryu, no le dije a Shun que pagara la cuenta, no le pase el dinero para que pagara las cuentas

según me comento, había salido el ultimo vídeo juego de star wars, y necesitaba tenerlo…

y desde cuando le gusta Star wars

Desde que venia con un CD de Barnie, en ese momento le llego una llamarada a Hyoga quien noto que a Shiryu ya le salía fuego por la boca….

Bueno dijo Hyoga cerrando la puerta, aprovechare de comprarte un antiácido…. Creo que necesitas divertirte-le grito- cuando se marchaba con los otros chicos…

Shiryu salió a caminar por el pueblo, necesitaba distraerse¿divertirse¿Qué es eso, Llego a centro de convenciones y miro el diario mural, ahí se encontró un papel, que decía "SAQUE AL SER INTERIOR"… él sabia quien era en el interior, un hermoso dragón carente de diversión y lleno de responsabilidades, anoto el numero y el horario y se marcho en busca de la oficina de teléfonos.

Baco se encontraba en sus aposentos boca a bajo sobre su cama y con una expresión entre dolor y rabia en el rostro.

**Flash back:**

Horas atrás Baco sé encontraba conversando con Narciso, bueno narciso hablaba y Baco lo escuchaba de mala manera.

-Como te decía mi querido Baco, las nuevas cremas que han inventado los humanos son geniales sobre todo esas que son contra las arrugas, Baco levanto una ceja con una expresión de "acaso el niño lindo le están saliendo arrugas". Narciso se dio cuenta y de inmediato sé defendió -no creas que me están saliendo esas malditas arrugas lo que pasa es que prefiero prevenir que curar. Baco para sus adentro ( en tono irónico)ja si como no y yo soy patch adams. -Por supuesto Narsy a propósito me acompañarías a tomar un un trago es que de repente como que me entraron unas ganas terribles de beber algo.

bueno -contesto Narciso- vamos pero cuando conseguiste un vino si estoy todo el tiempo contigo Baco.

Bueno es que el vino es por parte del jefecito- al oír esto Narciso se puso más pálido que shiryu cuando le dio casi toda su sangre a la armadura del Pegaso.

-Pero Baco acaso estas loco o quieres irte a vivir con hades, además tu sabes que Zeus te tiene prohibido beber por que siempre terminas borracho y te pones a hacer pura estupideces o acaso no recuerdas la ultima que te emborrachaste fue para la reunión anual de los dioses y que acosaste a Persefone además de que le diste un agarrón a Artemisa y querías pelear con hefesto y que decir de que me trataste de gay y le dijiste a todos que me quería cambiar de sexo y me quería llamar "Mari Mar" – lo recuerdas Baco

-pero Narsy es que el vino de ese entonces era de pésima calidad además que ahora va ser una copita nada más.

Baco, ve tu, yo paso de momento

bueno tu te lo pierdes

no te preocupes sobreviviré y dicho esto dejo solo a Baco.

Continuara………..

**Na:**

¿Que pasara con Baco?

¿Podrá conseguir el vino?

¿Por qué Shun se comporta la mayor parte del tiempo como forrest gum?

¿shiryu asistirá a ese curso?

¿Acaso el estilista de saory es su mayor enemigo?

¿Acaso Baco tendrá súbditos?

¿Quiénes serán?

Todas estas interrogantes y mas en el próximo capitulo

Please dejen review no sean malitos(as), soy nueva así que no sean tan severos conmigo por fis.


	2. El Pato y el dragon

DRAGONES ANONIMOS 

**Capitulo II**

Baco se dirigió lo mas sigilosamente a la bodega donde Zeus guardaba los licores mas deliciosos del universo esos que eran solo para su deleite personal, bueno solo cuando le ofrecía una copita a su esposa para que le levantara "el castigo"el cual había durado mas de 200 años ya que Hera todavía no lo perdonaba por el engaño que tuvo como consecuencia a nuestro queridisimo Baco.

Baco después de tanto buscar y buscar encontró un licor de color anaranjado en el cual se leía "este es el licor más delicioso y solo puede probarlo por el omnipotente Zeus, el que se atreva a probarlo recibirá la furia mas grande que se haya imaginado" Baco como era de esperarse hizo caso omiso a su advertencia se atrevió a probarlo ¿ah? y este es el grandioso licor de mi padre. Si que esta loco esto parece néctar de naranja, pero de todas maneras siguió bebiendo y como estaba tan concentrado no se percato que alguien se encontraba detrás del hasta que sintió un vozarrón tan fuerte como el trueno.

Zeus:¡Baco Dionisio¡ por mí (Seuz)que crees que estas haciendo

Baco:¡papi¡este…..yo …tenia un poquito de sed y como casualmente estaba cerca de aquí, y como yo soy tu hijo favorito pense que no te enfadarías si es que probaba un poquito de tu licor favorito Seuz tomando la botella vacía ¡un poquito¡¡crees que esto es un poquito¡

Baco:bueno tenia mucha sed papito lindo(arrimándosele)

Zeus:no me vas a convencer engendro de Hades te debería castigar ahora mismo.

Baco:asi que yo soy un engendro de mi queridisimo tío Hades ¡tú eres un viejo verde y un macabeo que le teme a la neurótica de su esposa¡

Zeus: ¡cállate insolente o no respondo¡

Baco: (remeandolo) no se que estaba pensando mi madre cuando se fijo en ti

Zeus: te lo advierto que si no te callas te arrepentiras toda la eternidad

Baco: hubiera preferido ser hijo de mi tio Poseidon que de ti

Zeus: ¡tu te lo buscaste¡ Zeus empezo a lanzarles rayos a diestra y siniestra al pobre Baco los cuales la mayoria lcanzaron su objetivo.

Que raro dijo Shun se avecina una tormenta, mi hermano no va a poder llevarme al parque mañana. La tromenta se avecina ahora mira quien viene. Shiryu abrio la puerta, y su mirada se poso inmediatamente en los lapices de colores que habian sobre el cuaderno de dibujo de Shun.¡mis lapices que el maestro me hizo para mi cumpleaños ¡

Flash back 

El maestro se encontraba muy raro ese dia shiryu estaba muy preocupado por la actitud de su maestro ya que lo estaba evitando todo el dia shunrei ¿tu sabes por que el maestro se encuentra tan extraño?pregunto shiryu. no lo se shiryu y se fue a preparar la cena .

Cuando shiryu se preparo a ir en busca de el aparecio el maestro , roshi ¿dónde estaba? me tenia preocupado ya iba a buscarlo, shiryu no te tienes por que preocuparte es mas te tengo algo que ojala sea de tu agrado hijo le entrega un paquete el cual shiryu se apresuro a abrirlo y cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontro con unos lapices que se notaba que habian sido hechos por el maestro de libra , shiryu con lagrimas en los ojos le agradecio tanto el gesto que le dijo "maestro es el mejor regalo que he recibido muchas gracias mestro"no tienes que agradecerme hijo tu te mereces esto y mas shiryu maestro.

Fin del flash back 

Shun tartamudeo Lo lo quuuue pppasa es que IIIKKKI nnnno mmme quiso comprar unos lllapices qqqque yyyo lllle ppppedi,.shiryu estaba que hervia de rabia ¡como se te ocurre usar mis lapices que diablos tienes en la cabeza shun madura ya tienes 20 años y no 10¡shun no soporto mas y se hecho a llorar shiryu no tienes por que tratarme asi yo no lo hice de mala intención ya no te quiero te odio y dicho esto se fue corriendo a su cuarto seguido de un asombrado kiki .

En ese momento llega seiya alegre y con una pizza en una de sus mano ¡holaaaaaaaaa¡traigo la cena y adivinen de que es siiiiiiii de anchoas, shiryu se sento en un sillon con una expresion de hastio "es que no voy a poder vivir una existencia en paz en esta casa " ¡tu sabes perfectamente que soy alergico a las anchoas¡shiryu dijo seiya acaso no aguantas una bromita yo se que que las anchoas te hacen mal relajate te juro que si fueras chica estaria convencido que estas en tu ciclo por que como estas eres igual de insoportable que saory "en esos dias" disculpame seiya lo que pasa es que acaba tener un altercado con shun ya que el me saco mis lapices esos que habia hecho mi maestro para mi cumpleaños y lo regañe y ahora esta en su habitación llorando seiya al oir eso se le transformo la cara a una expresion de susto.shiryu tu sabes que significa eso ,no que significa dijo shiryu que vas a despertar la furia de el sincopatas de quien estas hablando seiya de quien mas de ikky "resentido social" kiddo ya lo estoy viendo lo que te va a decir (na:inmaginen a seiya imitando a ikky cuando esta enojado bueno la mayoria de las veces) ¡tu lagartija superdesarrollada que le hiciste a mi otouto, te juro que este mismo instante te voy a enviar a un paseito al hades ¡ el puño fantasma imitando a ikky no es para tanto dijo shiryu diselo al "señor yo odio a todos". Seiya atenas no se enojara tu sabes que siempre pide pizza de anchoas nop por que ya le dije que las anchoas estaban en veda asi que me creyo y traje una de peperoni gracias seiya dijo el dragon estaban a disponerse a disfrutar de la pizza cuando llega yhoga con una cara de que algo tramaba.

Yhoga :shiryu amigo hermano del alma dijo yhoga al ver al dragon y se le acerco pellizcandoles las mejillas quien es el dragoncito mas lindo de todo el santuario dijo yhoga a shiryu el dragon lo miro un poco enfadado.

Shiryu:no

Yhoga:¿no que?

Shiryu:no nada no voy a haer nada de lo que tu tienes pensado patito loco(pellizcandoles tambien las mejillas pero un poquito mas bruzco … bueno casi lo dejo sin mejillas ).

Yhoga :lo que pasa dragoncito es que tengo una cita con una chica pero ella quiere ir con una amiga y no quiero parecer que voy demasiado rapido si la invito a salir solo los dos , cof cof tosio seiya . mira yhoga dijo shiryu la ultima vez que te acompañe a una cita doble a la fuerza termine saliendo con afrodita

**Flash back.**

Shiryu estas listo si ya voy como estoy . shiryu vestia unos jeans negros con una polera muy ceñida al cuerpo(na: por favor no es mi responsabilidad que mojen el teclado asi que no me cobren a mi lo que le salga el secar un teclado inundado de saliva)

Yhoga por su parte vestia unos pantalones de cuero con una polera negra y chaqueta de cuero (na: como se pudo meter los pantalones de cuero no me pregunten solo se que cuando se los quizo sacar fue muuuuuyyyyy dificil) bien vamos dragoncito oye yhoga no me has dicho con quien vamos a salir ah si este vamos a salir con shaina y una amiga ,que amiga dijo shiryu una amazona este no precisamente una amazona pero alguien del santuario la conozco yhoga si y no pero vamonos que se nos hace tarde confia en mi lo unico que te puedo decir que la amiga de shaina es una belleza le dijo yhoga a shiryu y casi en un murmullo dijo lo seria si fuera una chica y no un chico/chica que dijiste yhoga , yo nada nada dragon bueno vamonos o van a entrar a ver la pelicula sin nosotros esta bien vamonos cuando llegaron y se encontraron con sus citas a shiryu se le cayo la cara al saber que su cita era afrodita de picis .

Shaina :chicos por fin llegan ya hibamos a entrar a ver "titanic" sin ustedes

Yhoga : disculpanos linda lo que pasa es que shiryu cuando sale se demora mucho en elegir que ponerse igual que yo dijo afrodita debo confesarlo que me demoro como una hora en elegir que voy a llevar y algunas veces hasta mas . pero entremos shiryu que para ese entonces estaba que hervia agarro a yhoga de un brazo y lo llevo a un rincon . yhoga se puede saber que estaba pasando por esa mugra de cabeza que tienes mira yo no soy homofobico pero afrodita tiene fama de lanzado y mas encima nos traes al cine a ver titanic eso es ten peligroso que si estuvieras solo con mascara de muerte viendo "el silencio de los inocentes" ahí no le pongas tanto si afrodita es inofencibo si como dijo shiryu te prometo que no va a pasar nada contigo y el rarito pobre de ti yhoga por que si no llamo a todas las chicas que has engañado y les digo donde encontrarte e incluso las ayudo a que te maten esta claro yhoga traspirando acepto.

Ya dentro del cine se sentaron de esta forma afrodita a la orilla shiryu a continuación yhoga al otro lado de shiryu y shaina al lado de yhoga al terminar la pelicula shiryu tuvo que dirijirse al baño a tratar de limpiarse la camisa de moco y rimel ya que afrodita la uso de pañuelo.

Fin del flash back 

No te preocupes esta vez sera con chicas de verdad y no con chicos con complejo de chicas . bien dijo shiryu te acompañare pero que haras para que podamos estar solos con tus amigas ¡no te preocupes ya lo tengo tooooodo resuelto¡shiryu " ja ya me lo imaginaba"si dijo yhoga ya que cuando ellas vengan mañana a comer ikky ira al cine con shuyn y kiki a ver la pelicula de bob esponja y seiya acompañara a la bruja de saory de compras asi queeeeeee le dijo yhoga a shiryu vamos a estar solo con mis amigitas shiryu que bueno y como se llaman tus amiguitas a hibari y lady grayson bien me voy a acostar yhoga tan tenmprano dragoncito si es que me tengo que preparar mentalmente para mañana.

**Nota de Autora: 1**- cincopatas es una forma decir a alguien conocido que es psicopata

Contestar revew :

Lady grayson: que bueno que te ha gustado mi primer fic si shun va a seguir haciendo tonteras infantiles y a tu dragon bello hermoso este es solo el principio. Por cierto que onda por que no has actualizado tus fics ya que me tienes muy curiosa con bodyguard , rebirth , y nacido inocente para crear caos

Ramsin : gracias por permitirme incluirte en mi historia

Ya saldras en el proximo capitulo

Freeman 7: te prometo que en el capitulo tres vas a aparecer .

Con respecto a lo que me preguntaste por narsizo solo aparecio ya que no se me ocurrio otro tan simpatico como y singular como es narsizo asi que ojala que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Por cierto tu fics del 14 de febrero esta buenisimo

Helena : que bueno que te guste mi historia

Jackie flannery: me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic lei el tuyo esta buenisimo

Gracias por el apoyo

Bueno me despido hasta la proxima


	3. Preparativos y brebajes

_**Dragones anónimos**_

**Preparativos y brebajes ……. Capitulo 3**

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta que yhoga iba a dar. -Shiryu tenemos que ir a comprar las golosinas y las gaseosas y unas que otras botellas de cervezas dijo yhoga

-supongo que será de raíz o no -yhoga haciéndose como que no escucho- yhoga te estoy hablando patito

-eh bueno no pero te juro que serán de pocos grados cuantos 6 shiryu y eso para ti son pocos

-si parece que se me están quitando las ganas de ir a la fiesta, ya que como que desconfió- yhoga al oír eso se arrodillo enfrente de shiryu y abrazándole por las piernas le dijo shiryu por fis por fis no me puedes hacer esto ya que no tengo a quien acudir como que no si esta Ikky

-no el no el es tan cruel que me dejaría en ridículo acaso no te acuerdas que por que le dio la gana les dijo a todos en el santuario que yo tenia un romance con mi maestro camus si y camus le dio su lección acuérdate que estuvo varios días sin sentarse por que camus le congelo esa parte si pero por su culpa yo tambien tuve mi castigo el cual fue hacer el aseo a las doce casas además de alimentar a los alacranes de milo sacar a pasear a su favorito panchito aparte de podar las rosas de afrodita.

- eso quiere decir que me invitaste solo por que no tienes a quien acudir

- tú eres el único cuerdo

- esta bien ya entendí pero levántate que puede entrar cualquiera. Shiryu no acababa de decir eso cuando entro al salón Ikky y al mirar la escena no se aguanto las ganas de poder molestar al patito .ikky

-Pero que pasa aquí patito no sabia que te gustara la lagartija superdesarrollada pero no sean tan descarado vayan a un motel y hagan eso en privado no ven que puede pasar alguien y si los pilla que van a pensar cochinillos

-mira gallina asada y pervertida no es lo que tu con tu mente retorcida te imaginas lo que pasa es que le estaba pidiendo un favor a mi amigo y

-esa es la forma que pagas los favores no me pidas nunca un favor a mi ya que me gustan las chicas yhoga dijo Ikki

-: En serio pero que pena ya que por lo que me he dado cuenta note pelan si sigues así tu hermanito va a dejar de ser virgen mas pronto que tu Ikky ja ja ja (se río en tono sarcástico acercándose a el)

-si quieres te puedo convidar de mis "cuidados" los cuales guardo en un lugar muy secreto

- si tan secreto que Shun y kiki lo usan como globos cuando tu no estas. Ikky al oír esto se le puso la cara de todos los colores y llamo de una forma no muy tierna a su hermanito ¡Shun Kiddo ven inmediatamente.shun que se encontraba en su habitación escuchando el disco de "barney"(1)con kiki.

_Te quiero yo, y tú a mí_

_Somos una familia feliz_

_Con un fuerte abrazo_

_Y un beso te diré….._

Kiki al escuchar ese llamado apago la radio. - Shun creo que tu hermano te llama

-gracias kiki enseguida vuelvo. Shun apenas se asomo a la escalera cuando sintió que su nisan lo jalaba de un brazo en forma un poco violenta Shun: -ay Nisan me duele

-Shun por que te metes en mi cuarto sin permiso jovencito y me sacas cosas que no te interesan

- ¿como cuales Nisan?

- como ese paquete que tu utilizas para hacer globos

- pero no es para eso nisan para inflarlos y hacer globos

- no

-¿ y entonces para que son Nisan, en eso no se percato que yhoga estaba detrás de el y también le pregunto - si nisan¿ para que son?

-eso es para mayores

- ¿pero para que sirven Nisan? Pregunto Shun inocentemente

- sirven para .Ikky miro con cara de incertidumbre a yhoga y este empezó a hacerse el desentendido así que el pobre de Ikky estaba más nervioso que condenado a la silla eléctrica por suerte apareció Shiryu - sirve para prevenir ciertas enfermedades

-¿cuáles? pregunto Shun

-son enfermedades que solo tienen la gente que tiene parejas

- ahhh entonces por que compras eso si tu no tienes novia, a yhoga casi le da un calambre de tanto reírse por otro lado Ikky lo único que quería era que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Shyriu miro al cielo, no podía creerlo, el mundo estaba en las manos de esos tres, tomo un libro-si ellos era la esperanza de la humanidad, bien podría darse el mundo por acabado

**(en el olimpo) **

Baco se encontraba todavía recuperándose del castigo que le propino su padre cuando mintió un cosmo muy familiar acercarse a el

-¿ lord Freeman eres tu ?

- si mi señor le traigo buenas noticias

- que bien las necesitaba. Al decir eso Freeman se percato de que a su señor algo le afligía disculpe señor ¿que le sucede?

- nada lo que pasa es que me duele cierta parte del cuerpo

- que acaso se quemo el trasero mi señor

- noooo que va lo que pasa es que fui al solarium y me dieron ganas de tostarme solo mi trasero

- lo siento mi señor

esta bien olvídalo pero todavía no me haz dicho cuales son las buenas noticias

- si ya hemos encontrado al elegido mi señor incluso esta noche tendremos una fiesta en la mansión de los kiddo

-que buena noticia ,todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos si y ya reclutaste a las demás si y quienes son bueno ellas son lady Grayson y esta encargada de seducir al elegido, Hibari la cual tiene la misión de distraer a ese tal yhoga caballero del cisne , Ramsin que se encargara de mantener al caballero de virgo alejado de el elegido por que ya sabemos que el es capaz de presentir todo así que ella es la mejor en ese caso a Darby que tendrá bajo control a ese demente de ikky el fénix a lady gloria que mantendrá alejado a el caballero de Aries Mu y con sus poderes le impedirá tele transportarse y otros poderes

-Y que pasa con marcyesan

-bueno a ella le di la parte mas fácil cual es controlar a Shun

- Freeman recuerda que Shun es hades bueno mi tío tomo su cuerpo prestado

- bueno usted a oído decir que todos los mortales llevan un niño interno si ¿y? Bueno el lo tomo al pie de la letra o sea se comporta como anormal .

-Bueno toma Dionisio le entrego una pequeña botella

-perdón señor que es esto,

- esto es la forma por la cual yo poder posesionarme del cuerpo de shiryu así que solo el lo tendrá que beber nadie mas

- eso será difícil mi señor ya que sabemos que todos querrán

-si pero lady grayson tendrá que encargarse de que solo el beba el contenido

-Así será mi señor. Y diciendo eso Freeman desapareció .


End file.
